1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to point-of-sale systems and more particularly to systems and methods for generating customized or unique images for certain transactions effected at point-of-sale systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Many point-of-sale (POS) systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies, services, and marketing opportunities. For example, many POS systems are limited in their ability to generate customized or unique images on a transaction-by-transaction basis. As a result, those POS systems cannot implement many novel methods and services that make use of such images. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method expanding the ability of a wide variety of POS systems, include legacy POS systems, to incorporate customized or unique images.